Hide & Seek
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Daniel is bored and he’s looking for some fun.


**Title:** Hide and Seek

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction.

**Character(s):** Team fic.

**Rating:** K+

**Category: General/Humor**

**Summary: **Daniel is bored and he's looking for some fun.

**Note:** First time writing for this fandom. Considered giving a try, hopefully it isn't too bad.

**Completed On: **Sunday, March 19, 2006

"I'm borreeed..." whined Daniel Jackson as he walked down the corridor that led to Colonel Jack O'Neill's office alongside Samantha Carter.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she kept walking, "Daniel, you just said that not to long ago. Two minutes ago to be exact."

Daniel sighed to himself, "But Sam...I'm borreeed..." He stopped at the door to Jack's office, opening the door for Sam. "There's nothing to do today."

Sam just shook her and chuckled softly as she entered the office, "Read all the Ancient books you had available to you?"

Daniel didn't bother closing the door as he entered the office himself. "Four times...and darn it, there's only so much Ancient I can take."

Jack O'Neill glanced up from all the paper work he was in the middle of, or more likely the crossword puzzle he was in the middle of. "So much of what can you take?" He watched them ignore him and sit down on the opposite seats from his desk. He gave them a mock glare, "Well hello to you too Carter, Daniel. Oh I'm fine thanks, and you both!"

Sam rolled her eyes again, "Funny. Very funny, what are you a Clown or a Colonel?

Jack gave her an indignant look but before he could reply back to her, something else caught both of their attention.

The sound of a head hitting a table could be heard. "DanielJackson are you not well?" The comment came from Teal'c, as he entered the room coming to stop near Daniel.

"I'm borreeed!"

"Is that all? Danny, you have tons of work in your office to do..." Daniel raised his head from the table to glare at Jack, "Oh like you want to do any of your work." staring at the crossword puzzle that lay forgotten on top of his paperwork.

"Well...I finished."

Sam raised her eyebrow, "Oh you have?"

Jack just stared at her for a minute before sighing out in resignation. "Fine. You got me. I haven't even begun to start..." He saw Daniel give him a look that easily reads as, _'And like you even will bother to start...' _

He glared at him, "I will so start. I just..." at the same time Daniel just mumbled as he put his head back down onto the table, "Sure you will."

"I just...I heard that! You're lucky I like you Danny..."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes at the childish actions between her commanding officer and Daniel. _'Boys will be boys I guess'_ she thought to her self. She glanced at Teal'c who stood near Daniel standing with his arms crossed over his chest with a blank look on his face but you could see the twinkle of amusement dancing within his eyes. She sighed again before turning back to the little children in the room who were currently in the middle of an argument.

"You threw that rolled up paper at me Jack!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah sure...and I'm a monkey's uncle..."

"Well, you are a spacemonkey..."

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"GAH! You're impossible!" Daniel said as he looked at Jack from his seat. Jack smirked slightly at him, "I am, aren't I!"

Sam just gave them both a look that read, _'what are you both...five!_' Children if you two are done play fighting, the adults in the room would like for you two to shut up."

Jack just opened his mouth in shock, "Carter you better be happy I like you..."

She turned to him, "Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"Quiet."

Jack just glared at her for a minute before pouting,

"Women."

Daniel groaned from where he laid his head on the table. Teal'c just glanced down at him from where he stood, "Shall we not look for some other entertainment DanielJackson?"

Daniel lifted his head again, "Like what?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought before an idea coming to mind, "What about a game?"

Teal considered this idea, "That sounds adequate Colonel O'Neill." he bowed his head slightly in agreement. Jack just gave him a widely smile and a thumb up finger for his support.

Sam ignored the interaction and turned to look at Jack, "If it's Truth or Dare count me out."

Daniel let the idea register into his brain before considering that it wasn't such a bad idea. "A game?" His eyes widen in excitement only to have his bubble of joy busted with Sam's statement. "Awww come on Sam...Please..."

She shook her head. "No."

"Pretty please?"

"Not even if you put whip cream and a cherry on top."

He sighed sadly, another idea down the drain. "But why not?"

She gave him a look that said, _'I hate you, you know that.'_ "Do you not remember the last time we played that game?"

Daniel, "Um..."

She rolled her eyes, but before she could answer Jack beat her to it. "Wasn't that the time you dared Carter to run around the base in her underwear!" He smiled at the memory. He noticed Sam looking at him with a look, well if looks can kill; let's just say Jack would be having his funeral right about now. "Um...noo...bad, bad idea Danny. No Carter in her underwear. I mean, no. No truth or dare game." He noticed everyone even Teal'c giving him a look. "Ahem. Um. Yeah." He swallows slowly, "Anyway, um. New game?"

Sam just stared him for a few seconds to make Jack fidget under her glare. _'Ah it was nice to have that amount of power among these men.'_ she smiled inwardly. "Yes. New game." she says as she looks at Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel bit his lips as he concentrated. No idea was coming to him, "God, I can't come up with anything!" He sighed as he rubbed his face. "I guess we're stuck with a boring day."

Teal'c who barely spoke earlier decided to speak. "Why not play a common earth game called, "Hide the Sock."

Everyone's eyes just widen to the size of saucers. Silence overcame the room as they all stared at Teal'c as if he grew another head. Teal'c just easily stares back at them with a stoic look upon his face. He raises an eyebrow, "Is that not an adequate game?"

Silence reign once more on the group. It took a few minutes and Teal'c raising his other eyebrow to get a response from anyone. Jack opened his mouth and closed it a few times before managing to sputter something out. "Hide THE SOCK!"

Teal'c tilts his head to a side, "Indeed Colonel."

"But...Hide THE SOCK!"

Teal'c frowns softly, "Is something at matter Colonel?"

Sam seemed to be in some sort of shock since no response was coming out of her at all, Daniel on the other hand seemed to have managed getting his sanity back. "Um, Teal'c..."

Teal'c turned his face to look at him, "Yes, DanielJackson?"

He nervously smiles, "Um, I think that's supposed to be, Hide and Seek." He mumbled out the last part quietly, "Not Hide the Sock."

Jack is still sitting in his seat stuttering out, "Hide the Sock." Sam at that point managed to regain her composure, "And where in the world did you get Hide the Sock from?"

Teal'c glanced at her and opened his mouth to respond to her question but was cut off when she raised her hand as she shook her head. "No. On the other hand, don't tell me. Please don't tell me. I don't want to know. Seriously, don't."

Teal'c stared at her in confusion but bowed his head acknowledging her request. "As you wish Colonel Carter."

"Hide THE SOCK!"

Daniel sighed and rolls his eyes, "Jack, give it up already..."

"But..."

"Shut up Colonel."

"But Carter..."

Daniel ignored Jack as he glanced at Teal'c and at Sam, "Ya know what, Hide and Seek doesn't sound awfully bad."Care to play?"

Sam sighed to herself as she looked at him, "Do I have too?"

Daniel gave her a pleading look, "Come on, it'll be fun. We can hide around the base, outside and stuff." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he all but bounced in his seat. Sam rolled her eyes at the scene but agreed in the end. "Fine. I'll play."

Daniel smiled. "Great!" But Sam gave him a look which stopped him from smiling, "What?"

"I won't be it though." He nodded and glanced at Teal'c for a few moments before glancing to a confused Jack who was still looking at Teal'c with a 'what the fuck?' look. Daniel grinned before turning to Sam. "Don't worry you don't have to be it. I already have someone in mind as he nodded his head toward Jack. "Jack will be it."

Jack who was giving Teal'c odd looks ever since he brought up the Hide and Seek game stopped to turn to Daniel and Sam, "I'm what now?" He narrowed his eyes, "You're not calling me names are you?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes Colonel, we are. It's been our dream to call you names right in front of you."

Jack just gave her a glare, "Ha ha. Very cute."

Daniel turned to look at him, "You will be it!" he said as he pointed at him. Jack looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Daniel sighed in exasperation. "You. It. Hide and Seek." Jack frowned, "Why me?"

Daniel looked at him, "Sam doesn't want to be it, I want to hide, Teal'c isn't too familiar with the game yet to be it, so that leaves you."

Jack took a moment to register everything Daniel just said, "I get no say in this?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope."

"Evil."

"I try." Daniel turned to Teal'c, "Teal'c come on I have to explain to you the rules of this game before we can play..."

"If you believe it to be informative for me to learn DanielJackson."

"Yes, I believe I do. So the rules to play Hide and Seek are..."

----------

Hours later, as Teal'c hid in one of the many bushes outside near the base, he came to realize if the rules to this game were as DanielJackson had told him, then Colonel O'Neill was a very bad "it" since he had yet to find him. But still, to this moment, Teal'c did not understand the game of "Hide and Seek". Nevertheless, he would continue to humor Daniel and play.

The End.


End file.
